Kryptonite
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: When Superboy gets captured after a mission to investigate the Lex Corp tower in Gotham get compromised, Robin and he both have time to reflect. But Kryptonite is thrown in, not good.


Conner didn't know how he ended up on his back, his eyes no longer trying to adjust to the red kryptonite light in front of his face. He knew there was a mission with Young Justice somewhere in Gotham City, in the sewers; he, Robin and Kid Flash were merely meant to be investigating what Lex Luthor was doing in Gotham. Batman was very territorial over his city, and with Kal-El's biggest enemy lurking around the dark city, he needed to have people he trusted to get into the Lex Corp building from below.

"Wha-?" Conner groaned, his ears couldn't hear any movements, but then again, red Kryptonite was in front of him, shining down to his face brightly. It would prevent his powers from being used to the fullest extent. His wrists were clamped down, cold steel being used as restraints; whoever had him here, knew about his super strength and was clearly taking precautions. But the kyrptonite was something no one knew about. Only Kryptonians, the JL and others who needed to.

And Lex Luthor.

"Fu-" Conner was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Mr Kent, I'd advise you to keep the foul language down." Conner slowly, and painfully, turned his head to the left side of the room. "I thought Clark would have taught you some manners."

"Luthor!" The pain was spreading from his head down to his neck. What had happened to have Conner black out, and actually feel pain that made him not want to move? Where were Robin and Kid Flash? Were they both okay?

Conner's mind drifted off to his team mates. He wondered if Wally was telling jokes about Nightwing, and talking about Barry on and on. Was Tim going through all of the possible ways to escape? Had that brilliant mind already escaped? Conner imagined Tim's blue eyes scanning the room, hoping that he would find something.

"Too bad your team didn't put up a fight. Robin decided to drop a smoke pellet and grabbed Kid Flash. We got you, though."

'Tim, I hope you're safe with Wally. But he better not be holding you the way I want to.' Conner's face flushed lightly, he could disguse it as anger, which he felt an extreme hatred to Luthor.

XXXX

Tim placed his mask on the console, typing away fruriously; his eyes scanned the map of Gotham. Determined to pin point where Conner would be. He needed to find his best friend, not just because Tim and Wally got away before they could reach Con. Hell, Wally had a bullet fished out from his bicep, and that boy never usually got a hit on him.

Tim needed Conner, he needed to see that red 'S' symbol against the black fabric, the way it fitted his torso perfectly, how his jeans suited the outfit to a tee. Tim had to joke sometimes, it counteracted Conner's constant seriousness. Not that Conner didn't crack a joke every now and then. The pair of young men laughed together a lot when they were alone during their alone time.

"Bruce, I can't get a hold of Conner's tracking device." Every member of Young Justice had agreed to have a tracking chip implanted at the base of their skull, just near the first vertebrae of their spinal columns. The only way they could have been disabled was by a remote electric charge (Batman was really the only person Tim knew who would use that since he had the technology), or for a person to know where the chip was a extract it.

"Luthor can cover his tracks, maybe he knew there was a chip inside of Superboy." Bruce glared at the spot where Tim and the team had been attacked. Alfred had taken out the bullet from Wally's arm, the wound already beginning to heal since the bullet luckily missed a major artery and was sown up quickly.

Tim moved his head to rest in this hands, his elbows propping them up on the table. He rubbed his eyes, feeling a hand move to his shoulder softly.

"We'll find him, Tim." Bruce sounded reassuring, that was enough to find his friend.

XXXX

"Aaaaaarrrrgghh!" Conner yelled out in pain, his hands balling into tight fists and his body instictivly trying to release from the restraints. His back arched, then fell back into the bed he was on, his head slumped down trying to ignore the pain in his head and neck.

'Where are you guys?' The question echoed through his head, over and over like a broken record. His temper was rising, but without his super strength he wouldn't be able to free himself and unleash his anger.

"Hold your experiment for now, let my son have his rest." Luthor dismissed the doctors that were shocking the life from Conner, waiting until they left the room to lock the door behind them.

"Just because I have your DNA, that doesn't give you any right to do this to me!" If Conner had his heat vision, Luthor would be dead then and there; that would have solved a lot of problems.

"On the contrary, you have my DNA to perfect myself. When all of the test are done and I have my results, I will use strands of your DNA to mix with mine to give me the powers of Superman, to use them better than he ever could." The cold voice of Luthor cut into Conner's head sharply. It was calm, controlling. But Conner knew he couldn't submit, Kal taught him never to let others control him if they didn't have a good purpose.

"They will find me, and stop you before that happens." A flicker of when Tim had been captured by Joker several months back went through Conner, seeing how Tim's hair had fallen over one eye, a menacing look for the handsome boy. He wished his hair was long enough to have some semblance of the look.

"The Justice League are on their way. But you did trespass onto my property, tried to break and enter my building, put the people that work here in danger." Lex stepped forward, his hands behind his back, the grey suit moved tighter to his torso. "You never hurt an innocent, Conner."

Conner yelled in pain again, a sharp sting came from his side.

"Titanium needle, liquid green kryptonite. Just enough to incapacitate you, I don't want to kill you yet."

'Tim, where are you? Help ME!'

XXXX

'Help ME!' The voice in Tim's head didn't belong to him - or Jason, but that was a different story. It was Conner, crying out for help, his voice weakened and almost raw in his head, as if he had been yelling out loud for hours to no avail.

A blip on the map appeared, disappeared, reappeared and continued in that pattern. Conner was willing his chip to work, despite what had happened to it. He needed help, and was using his sheer willpower to get it when he couldn't help himself.

"I have it pin pointed, Robin. You just need to-" Bruce moved his cowl over his face, cutting himself off mid-sentence. Tim had disappeared into thin air. A trick that Batman used in others was turned against him, now he knew how Gordan felt.

Robin had used the R-cycle to get to the Lex Corp tower. On one of the upper floors, Luthor had been conducting –very illegal- experiments on metahumans. Superboy was one of his newer subjects. Unfortunately, Bruce Wayne had never been able to prove him of the experienments, so the Government allowed Luthor to have his building remain in Gotham, not bothering to check up on either Billonaire.

Robin grappled toward the top section of the building, crashing through the window he needed to feet first. His body was lithe enough to fit through the hole, and muscular enough to not launch him too far into the room. There, on the far wall on a hospital cot that was standing nearly upright was Conner, his wrists were restrained by titanium cuffs that ran off the cot rails. His legs, though unbound, looked like they had lost all feeling as they looked limp and unused for several hours. Worse, Conner didn't look up at the sound of glass shattering, the Boy of Steel was out cold. A scary sight.

"I was expecting the Justice League," Luthor stepped to stand beside Conner's unconious body. "But a Robin will do."

Robin lept over the bullet Luthor had fire at him just at the right time, and sooner, the bullet might have lodged into his lower body, later and, well, a bullet to the head didn't sound fun. He charged at Luthor, landing a solid punch to the old man's jaw. Luthor stumbled back, the gun he had in his hand slid across the floor. Robin had a thought to pick it up, aim at Luthor. But then he wouldn't be any better.

The thought was interupted –thankfully- by Superman flying through the window that was almost gone. He had grabbed Luthor within a second of entering the room, his eyes glowing red as the bald man was pinned against the wall.

"You dare touch Conner!" The Kryptonian yelled, the red in his eyes becoming brighter. Luthor smirked, felling Superman's grip move to his throat.

"Go on, end me. I took your son, injected him with Kryptonite, and yet you'll still consider letting me live?" Superman moved his eye, shooting two burning beams to the wall directly beside Lex Luthor's head. His blue eyes returned, pain and anger still present within them.

"I will end you one day! Be thankful it wasn't today." Superman dropped Lex to the ground, then threw the red Kryptonote light across the room, shattering it. Robin had already begun to freeze his friend, and soon the three were off, back to the Batcave to recuperate.

XXXX

"You had your chance," Bruce looked at his best friend, studying him closely. Clark just sipped at his coffee, looking at anything but Bruce. "I know how it feels. The amount of times I have almost killed Joker for what he has done. To Dick, Tim, and Jason."

Clark glanced up at Bruce with a sadness in his eyes that didn't even begin to match Bruce's. Clark's clone was in trouble, nearly killed. But Bruce had taken three young men under his wing when they need him, when he needed them, and because of the Joker, one had been killed then brought back to life. Jason said he saw Conner punching an image of him in the sky before he woke up in his coffin, but Bruce didn't want to believe him.

Conner was playing one of the video games Tim had, he had crashed the car he had stolen in the game more times than he would have cared to count and yet the thing still ran, it had a large cloud of black smoke billowing from the front, but it still ran.

"You feeling better?" Tim asked quietly, his book he had been reading now resting closed in his lap. Conner rolled onto his back, then sat up to look up at his friend.

"Yeah, still feeling the Kryptonite, though." Tim pressed his lips into a straight line for a second before moving from where he was sitting on the chair, to sitting on the floor beside Conner.

"I heard you yell out for help in my head earlier." Conner didn't look away, it was his intent after all. "Did you get that message out to anyone else on the team?"

"No, you're the only one I trust fully to save me, even when I don't want to admit it." A flush formed across Tim's cheeks, he rubbed them lightly to rid the colour. Conner forced his hands to Tim's face, forcing Tim to look at him.

"Stop being embarassed!" His commanded, letting his hands drop to his lap. Conner still felt how warm Tim's cheeks were. "I like how you look in red."

Conner shifted slightly over toward Tim, closing the small amount of distance they had. Tim, fortunately, was preoccupied with returning his face back to its right colour, he didn't notice Conner. But he did feel something press against his temple softly. Conner's face hovered close when Tim turned to face him; Tim eyes moved to his friend's lips, then back up to his eyes.

Tim had moved forward slightly, Conner stood up instantly. He cursed in his head, being stupid for even acting how he did. Yeah, for a while he wanted to say that he liked Tim, more than he had liked Megan in his early days in YJ, and any other person he dated then onward; but never would he act ont them unless he though it was okay.

"That was just a 'Thank you'." He walked from the room, cursing again for not staying.

"That was some 'Thank you'." Tim remarked quietly, touching where the kiss had been placed on his temple.

 ** _A.N. My first Young Justice kind of story. That unfortunately didn't have everyone in it. I have based this one more on the TV show, since I've started watching that. I needed to write something, just because I've been slacking lately. And hopefully I get into my course (I find out this Friday if I do). I do want to do more stuff with the Young Justice TV show storyline, even though I'm still only on the first season. And this might have been slightly OOC but still, I like it and I hope you all do to. I have been hoping to do a Megan/Superboy one shot because they are very cute together, and their first kiss at the prison was just perfect! Oh, and I might have got it wrong that Red Kryptonite makes Kryptonians weak (I know green is the one that is lethal when not treated or too much is put into their system) but I made it that the Red Kryptonite took away Superboy's invincibility (that's why he was able to use the titanium needle on Superboy's skin)._**


End file.
